Malos Pensamientos
by marmotta
Summary: ¿Que le está pasando a Sakura que no se lo quiere contar a nadie?, ¿Tan vergonzoso es? Si quieres saberlo solo tienes que entrar. Kakasaku
1. Pensamientos inadecuados

**Malos pensamientos**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C01 Pensamientos inadecuados**

Llevaba un buen rato en el local y todavía no sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo allí. Cualquier otro viernes por la noche habría ido con Ino y los demás al Dragón Borracho a tomar unas cervezas, pero en este caso había sido arrastrada por su rubia amiga a una fiesta en la que sentía como si no acabara de encajar. Desde que habían llegado no dejaba de maldecirse por ser tan manejable y acabar siempre haciendo lo que Ino quería.

Se sentía fuera de lugar entre aquella gente, pero no podía culpar de todo a su amiga, la conocía de sobra y sabía no debería haber confiado en ella cuando dijo que no se preocupara, que sería una reunión íntima para celebrar el cumpleaños de una compañera de laboratorio. Lo que se le olvidó mencionar era que su compañera era Anko, por no decir que lo de íntima era bastante discutible si se tenía en cuenta que en la fiesta había por lo menos unas 50 personas de las cuales Sakura no conocía más que a un puñado.

La media de edad rondaba los 30 años, circunstancia que hacía que la peli-rosa se sintiera como una niña en su comparación. Insegura, nerviosa sin saber muy bien que decir cuando alguien le preguntaba algo… La autoestima nunca había sido lo suyo y estar rodea de toda esa gente le hacía sentirse ínfima e insignificante.

Habían alquilado un local para la fiesta y tenían puesta la música demasiado alta. Había que gritar mucho para poder entenderse, por lo que Sakura con frecuencia se había sorprendido a sí misma ensimismada en cualquier pensamiento ajeno a la conversación, ya que había que esforzarse mucho para poder escuchar.

Cuando volvió de uno de esos viajes, se encontró con que el tema del que hablaban no había variado en absoluto desde la última vez que había estado escuchando.

- Te aseguro que sus pies no son solo lo único que tiene grande - Comentó Anko luciendo una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Es información de primera mano? - Preguntó Ino siguiéndole el juego.

- Pues sí, eso es lo que es, información de "primera mano" - Se rió ruidosamente la siniestra kunoichi al captar su insinuación - pero para ser más exactos yo diría que es información de dos manos, ja ja - Volvió a reírse escandalosamente.

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba ella allí?, con lo bien que estaría en el bar de siempre con su compañeros tomando una caña tranquilamente mientras comentaban sus anécdotas cotidianas, hacían bromas y se relajaban por unos momentos. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta que la obligaba a malgastar en aquella fiesta su única noche libre de la semana?. Definitivamente a alguien allá arriba no le caía bien. Su mente volvió a su cuerpo cuando en la lejanía oyó como Ino mencionaba a su ex -maestro.

- Mirad con disimulo - les advirtió la rubia - aquel de allí, el del fondo de la barra ¿Es Kakashi-sensei?, parece que está muy bien acompañado - dijo mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

Inmediatamente las otras cinco cabezas que estaban sentadas en la mesa se volvieron sin ningún tipo de recato hacia el lugar indicado.

- Os he dicho que con disimulo - Se quejó Ino - ¿Y vosotras os llamáis Kunoichis? - Se rió.

- No se pueden unir las palabras mirar y disimulo en la misma frase cuando se habla de hombres - les ilustró Inama, una cuarentona entrada en carnes que también era compañera de laboratorio de Ino.

- Bueno, lo que sea, ¿Es o no es? - Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

- Si que parece Kakashi - Contestó Anko - al final se ha dignado a aparecer por la fiesta, no estaba segura de si iba a venir, ya sabéis que no le gustan mucho las reuniones sociales - comentó.

- ¿Y con quién está? - Preguntó Ino. Cuando se trataba de un buen chisme la kunoichi se transformaba en alguien que no tendría nada que envidiar a Ibiki Morino.

- Creo que esta con Sasaki, no la veo bien - Contestó Kurenai.

- Sasaki… No me suena, ¿Quién es? - continuó Ino con su interrogatorio.

- No la conozco mucho, pero sé que es una ambu de élite - Comentó Anko - Yo no la he invitado así que supongo que habrá venido con alguien. Espero que con su hermano, no me gustaría ver una pelea de ninjas en mi cumpleaños - Se rió la siniestra kunoichi. A pesar de sus palabras, sus risita final desvelaba que su opinión era precisamente la contraria.

- Vaya con Kakashi-sensei, nunca me lo había imaginado en compañía femenina - comentó Ino - Pero supongo que todos tenemos nuestro día de suerte - dijo maliciosamente mientras no paraba de mirar en su dirección.

- Día de buena suerte dices, más bien vida de buena suerte diría yo - le contradijo Kurenai - Kakashi es bastante popular entre las mujeres.

- ¿Anda ya? ¿No me lo creo? - puso en duda la rubia - Pero si ni si quiera se sabe si es guapo.

- Eso da igual - explicó Anko - Kakashi desprende un aura misteriosa que atrae a las mujeres. Eso y que tiene fama de ser un amante extraordinario.

- De lo que se entera una - se rió divertida la Yamanaka - Pero si apenas sale, ¿Cómo puede ser un mujeriego?

- Las chicas llaman a su puerta, él simplemente tiene que dejarlas pasar si quiere - Explicó la invocadora de serpientes.

- ¿Será verdad la fama que tiene? - Se preguntó en voz alta Ino.

- Te puedo asegurar que la fama es bien merecida - Confesó Anko entre risas.

- No me lo creo, ¿Has estado con Kakashi-sensei? - Exclamó una eufórica Ino.

- Tiene un morbazo impresionante, simplemente no lo pude evitar - les confesó con una pícara sonrisa - Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, nunca ha vuelto a pasar nada entre nosotros, es mejor así.

- Bueno, no nos puedes dejar así, danos más detalles. ¿Está bien dotado?, no sé, cuéntanos algo - le suplicó la rubia.

- ¿Detalles pides? - le preguntó retóricamente con una malévola sonrisa - Solo hay que mirarlo para saberlo. Esa amplia espalda y ese trasero duro y firme…

Inmediatamente todas se volvieron a mirarle.

- Ey, dejarlo ya que se va a enterar - Les regañó Shizune intentando poner un poco de orden entre sus ebrias amigas.

Acto seguido todas volvieron a mirar a Anko expectantes.

- Anda… cuéntanos más - le volvió a pedir Ino.

- Está bien, os diré confidencialmente que aparte de lo evidente, está muy bien dotado - les confesó entre risas. Además también sabe usar muy bien sus manos y su lengua… Recuerdo perfectamente aquella noche - comenzó a contarles Anko - Acabábamos de terminar una misión y estábamos celebrándolo en una taberna. Ambos habíamos bebido mucho, estábamos sentados en la barra y en algún momento, no sé muy bien como, la mano de Kakashi acabó descansando sobre mi trasero…

No podía más, eso no podía estar pasando. Por si la noche no le estaba resultando suficientemente rara, ahora tenía que escuchar cómo era la vida sexual de su ex-maestro.

Anko continuaba hablando sobre la noche que se acostó con Kakashi mientras la mente de Sakura intentaba viajar a cualquier parte donde no tuviera que escuchar las palabras sexo y Kakashi en la misma frase.

Sin esperar a terminar de oír el final de la historia se levantó y después de interrumpir educadamente y preguntar al resto si alguien quería otra copa, dirigió hacia la barra intentando borrar de su mente la imagen de Kakashi que gracias a Anko ahora se había instalado en su mente.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?, ¿Por qué se ha ido así? - preguntó Inama al ver la reacción de la peli-rosa.

- Seguramente no le apetecía imaginarse a su ex -maestro en la situación en la que lo estabas describiendo - supuso Kurenai.

- Vaya mojigata, a mí no me importaría que me contaras cosas sobre Asuma-sensei. ¿Es bueno en la cama?

- Ino, por favor ¡No me preguntes esas cosas! - Se reprochó Kurenai totalmente ruborizada.

- Vaya par de sosas que tenemos aquí - se rió Anko - No saben lo que se pierden, aunque nunca se sabe, dicen que las mojigatas se convierten en gatas salvajes bajo las sábanas.

- Anko, cállate - le ordenó Kurenai mirándola fijamente con sus dos candentes iris escarlatas.

- Esta bien… me callaré. Además, va siendo hora de cambiar de mesa, todavía me falta gente por saludar. Gracias por venir - Se despidió levantándose inmediatamente de la mesa.

Todas le agradecieron la invitación y le aseguraron de que se lo estaban pasando muy bien antes de que la anfitriona se alejara a saludar a otras personas.

Al poco rato llegó Sakura con todas las bebidas. Había tenido que hacer auténticos malabarismos para conseguir llevarlo todo en un solo viaje, pero lo había conseguido.

- Tu gintonic, tu mojito - comenzó a repartir las bebidas - y el tequila para… ¿Dónde está Anko? - preguntó extrañada.

- Se ha ido para hablar con el resto de los invitados.

- Vaya, ¿ahora qué hago con su chupito?. Bueno, pues tendré que tomármelo yo - se dijo con resignación.

Y ni corta ni perezosa se ventiló en pequeño vaso de un solo trago. No estaba tan malo como recordaba, pero el ardor en la garganta seguía siendo el mismo.

No estaban muchas sentadas a la mesa, casualmente eran todo chicas, Kurenai, Shizune, Ino, Inama y ella. Anko había vuelto a su ronda entre las mesas del local puesto que era la anfitriona, pero había estado un buen rato sentada a su mesa riéndose a carcajadas con Ino. Al parecer las dos se llevaban muy bien, eran un par de pervertidas y gracias a ellas no había podido dejar de mirar furtivamente a Kakashi desde que se había vuelto a sentar.

En un principio había estado reprimiendo las ganas de mirar hacia donde él estaba por miedo a que le pillara mirándolo, pero al cabo de un rato no había podido resistirse a mirarlo. Tenía una necesidad imperante de comprobar si las afirmaciones que había hecho Anko eran ciertas y ella sin darse cuenta, las había pasado por alto.

Miró disimuladamente hacia el fondo del bar y lo encontró hablando animadamente con su acompañante. Se fijó en su cuerpo y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, lo miró como a un hombre. Se fijó en sus anchos hombros, en sus fuertes brazos, sus largas piernas… y sin querer, o eso se dijo a sí misma, posó su mirada en sus bien definidos glúteos.

Aquello le sobrepasó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Le estaba mirando el culo a su maestro?.Definitivamente algo estaba mal en ella. Seguramente las horas pasadas junto a Ino le estaban pasando factura y ahora su cerebro estaba siendo asediado por sus hormonas.

Intentó olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido, integrarse en la conversación y disfrutar de la fiesta, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo firme y duro que se veía el trasero de Kakashi

- ¿Cómo será tocarlo? - Se preguntó - Nooooo olvídalo, no puedes estar pensando en eso - Se regañó a sí misma tratando por todos los medios de distraer su mente con cualquier otra cosa.

Las horas fueron pasando y Sakura ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol. Había estado escuchando a las chicas y participando en alguna ocasión, al final la noche no fue tan mal como esperaba.

Más o menos entorno a las dos de la mañana Sakura se despidió de sus compañeras y se dispuso a marcharse no sin antes echarle el último vistazo a Kakashi. Había estado luchando consigo misma para no caer en la tentación de mirarlo más, pero después de todo parece ser que la curiosidad mató al gato y así fue. Justo antes de salir del local, Sakura miró hacia el fondo y lo vio de frente a ella. Ya había visto que llevaba su habitual uniforme junto con su máscara, al parecer el vestuario del ninja no era muy variado y cuando siguió uno de sus brazos para admirar su recién descubierta figura, se dio cuenta de donde reposaba su mano, en el trasero de la chica.

Inmediatamente subió su vista hacia su cara y entonces lo vio. Vio su profundo y penetrante ojo negro carbón mirar hacia ella a través de toda la multitud. Dio un respingón, se giró y salió escopeteada hacia la puerta del bar.

Caminó hacia su casa y rodeada del silencio de la noche, se sintió más tranquila. Su cerebro pareció volver a activarse con la fresca frisa que soplaba y en seguida culpó al alcohol de todos sus males.

- Seguramente es porque he bebido mucho, mañana por la mañana me reiré de todo esto cuando me acuerde - Se dijo - Si me dice algo de porqué no le saludé le diré que no le vi y punto - Se tranquilizaba a sí misma.

Cuando llegó a su casa se sintió aliviada. Ingenuamente había apretado el paso para llegar lo antes posible a la seguridad de su hogar ante la idea de que todavía podía cruzarse con él por la calle, pero al parecer se había preocupado por nada. Kakashi no sabía de lo que habían estado hablando en la mesa, por lo que como mucho le podía acusar de antipática, se dijo.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama rogando por un reparador sueño que le quitara de la cabeza todas esas estúpidas cosas sobre Kakashi que había estado oyendo esa noche. Finalmente la mezcla de cansancio y mojitos surtieron efecto.

* * *

Hola a todos otra vez, ya se que tengo el otro fic sin acabar, pero el otro día me vino esta idea a la cabeza y no pude evitar empezar esta nueva historia ;)

Espero que os guste, a mi me divirtió mucho escribirla. Intentaré actualizar pronto, el segundo capítulo lo tengo a medias, pero mi prioridad es acabar el otro, que ya no me queda nada.

Besitos y gracias por leer.


	2. Sudores

**Malos pensamientos**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C02 Sudores.**

Sentía sus ásperas manos recorriéndola, acariciándola suavemente en cada rincón de su piel. Su dedos se movían vertiginosamente sobre su cuerpo induciéndole pequeñas descargas eléctricas a su paso. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban expectantes, deseando cualquier roce que activara todas aquellas increíbles sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Oía su propia respiración agitada, intensa, como si le faltase oxígeno, mezclada con pequeños suspiros y jadeos que se escapaban sin control desde sus labios.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que amplificaba notablemente la sensibilidad de sus otros sentidos. Unos suaves labios se paseaban lentamente por su cuello causando estragos en su interior. Estaba ardiendo, su cuerpo sudaba bajo la figura imponente y también sudoroso de un cuerpo masculino que se frotaba febrilmente sobre el suyo.

Mientras se dejaba llevar por esa vorágine de sensaciones, decidió recrearse por un momento contemplando la perfección encarnada que estaba palpando. Contempló sus poderosos brazos acompañando su mirada con sus ágiles dedos que se aferraban fuertemente a ellos. Subió hasta sus anchos hombros clavándole sus uñas en la espalda cuando sintió como entraba en su interior.

El fuego la consumía, desprendía tanto calor que tenía miedo de estallar en llamas en cualquier momento. Las fuertes embestidas la transportaban a otra dimensión, una en la que el tiempo y el espacio no existían.

Se aferró a su cuello enredando sus dedos en el desordenado y suave cabello plateado mientras arqueaba la espalda para sentirlo aún más profundo. Tardó un segundo en asimilarlo, pero cuando su cerebro procesó la información de lo que estaba pasando, se despertó de golpe envuelta en un sudor frío.

Dios mío, eso no podía estar pasando, había tenido un sueño erótico con Kakashi y para su desgracia, había sido verdaderamente bueno. Lo había sentido tan real… su tacto, su calor, su olor … Oh Dios mío, estaba jodida, francamente jodida y no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama totalmente abatida, tratando de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse al nuevo día. Hoy era sábado y como todos los sábados había quedado con su antiguo equipo para entrenar todos juntos y comer algo después, lo que equivalía a decir que iba a pasarse el día junto al origen de sus problemas.

Llegaba tarde, solían quedar a las 10 de la mañana para no madrugar mucho en su día libre, pero debido a la fiesta del día anterior se había quedado dormida. Se vistió como una autómata y se fue sin desayunar debido a que los nervios le habían robado el apetito.

De camino, su confundido cerebro trataba de no pensar mucho en los autodenominados "estúpidos pensamientos" que desde la noche anterior se habían instalado en su cabeza. Corrió por los tejados para atajar y poder llegar a tiempo mientras intentaba poner algo de orden en sus enmarañados cabellos con los dedos y se hacía una cómoda coleta.

Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, Naruto, Sai y Yamato ya estaban allí.

- Buenos días Sakura-chan - Saludó efusivamente el rubio desprendiendo energía por cada poro de su piel.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan - Saludó Yamato con la tranquilidad que caracterizaba.

- Buenos días "Cardo"-chan - La saludó Sai con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que con los años Sai había medio aprendido a tratar con las personas, a Sakura todavía solía llamarle con algún tipo de apodo que la sacara de sus casillas, solo por el placer de hacerla enfadar.

- Buenos días a todos menos a ti paliducho futuro cadáver - le amenazó apretándose fuertemente los nudillos.

- ¿Qué tal el cumpleaños de ayer?, ¿Te divertiste? - Preguntó cordialmente el jinchuriqui - Nosotros te echamos de menos.

- No estuvo mal si olvidamos el hecho de que la íntima reunión que según Ino iba a ser, acabó siendo una fiesta en toda regla. Alquilaron un bar y pusieron música. Todavía tengo resaca - Se quejó la kunoichi - ¿Y vosotros qué tal?

- Estuvimos en el Dragón borracho tomando unas cervezas como siempre. Tenías que haber estado, Kiva y Shino hicieron una apuesta sobre cuál de los dos aguantaban mejor el alcohol. Al final Kiva acabó tumbado sobre la mesa y Shino bailando como un poseso y agarrando a cualquier chica que estuviera a menos de dos metros de él. Fue realmente divertido - Le relató sin poder contener la risa - La pobre Hinata se pasó la mitad de la noche intentando convencer a Shino de que ya era hora de irse a casa, pero él no quería. La verdad es que siento un poco de envidia de Shino, Hinata esperó pacientemente hasta que él se quiso ir a casa y lo acompañó para asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada malo. Estoy seguro de que tú me hubieras dejado en el bar a la primera de cambio - Se quejó.

- ¿Seguro que solo sientes envidia por eso? - Le preguntó la peli-rosa con una pícara sonrisa en los labios

- Claro que sí, ¿No se a que te refieres? - Le contestó Naruto totalmente colorado - No sé por qué otra cosa iba a tener que estar celoso - masculló entre dientes.

- Yo solo preguntaba - Le respondió la kunoichi con cara de inocente - Veo que todavía no ha llegado Kakashi-sensei.

- Ahhhh ese maldito Kakashi-sensei siempre hace lo mismo - Se quejó Naruto

- No sé por qué todavía os sorprendéis. Según mis estudios, las estadísticas muestran un aplastante 100% en cuanto a retrasos se refiere. Es más fácil dejar de esperar que venga puntual y comenzar nosotros el entrenamiento - Razonó el artista.

- Sai tiene razón - corroboró Yamato - Formemos dos pareja y comencemos a calentar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que Naruto se emparejó con Yamato y Sakura con Sai.

- Ahora te voy a aclarar cómo se dan los buenos días amablemente - le dijo con una sonrisa malévola - Se te va a quedar gravado en tu cabeza hueca - Continuó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.

- Eso ya lo veremos - Le desafío el pálido chico sacando sus pinceles y adoptando una posición defensiva.

Estuvieron entrenado durante casi una hora antes de que el peli-plata se dignara a aparecer. Entró en el campo de entrenamiento sin ninguna prisa, como si no llegara tarde, leyendo uno de sus inseparables libros.

- Yo - Saludó escuetamente el ninja mientras su sonrisa se hacía palpable a través de su único ojo visible - Veo que habéis empezado sin mí - Comentó fingiéndose dolido.

Ese hombre era incorregible. Llegaba una hora tarde y aún así, se burlaba de ellos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

- Kakashi-sensei, estamos artos de que siempre llegue tarde - Declaró Naruto como autoproclamado portavoz.

- No ha sido mi culpa. Cuando venía hacia aquí me he encontrado con una ancianita que me ha pedido amablemente que le ayudara con las bosas hasta su casa y yo he accedido. Lo que pasa es que la señora vivía un poco lejos - Explicó el ninja copia rascándose la nuca con ese gesto tan suyo.

- No me lo creo. Tú siempre llegas tarde y te inventas excusas tontas para justificarte. Eres realmente desconsiderado con nosotros - Se quejó el rubio.

- Lo que sea. Sigamos entrenando - Les cortó Sakura - ¿Cómo hacemos los equipos? - Preguntó sintiéndose de repente nerviosa ante la presencia de su ex -maestro.

Se reunieron todos en el centro del campo para decidir cómo se distribuirían esta vez. Solían entrenar formando dos equipos, uno de dos y otro de tres miembros, procurando igualar sus fuerzas lo que equivalía a decir que Naruto y Kakashi iban por separado.

- ¿Qué te parece si formamos equipo hoy Sakura? - Le preguntó el peli-plata mirándola directamente - Hace mucho tiempo que no entrenamos tú y yo juntos.

Sakura sintió como un incipiente ardor se apoderaba de sus mejillas cuando levantó la vista hacia él y sus miradas se encontraron. Instantáneamente sus piernas flojearon y cuando intentó contestar, su voz parecía haberse ido.

- Claro…eso estaría bien… - Logró articular la kunoichi apartando rápidamente la vista del peli-plata.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura-chan?, ¿Estás enferma?. De repente se te ha puesto mala cara - Le dijo Naruto un tanto preocupado.

- Sí, es cierto. Parecía imposible pero puedes estar aún más fea - Se burló Sai.

- La verdad es que tienen razón Sakura, ¿No te habrá dado una insolación? - Le preguntó Yamato - Llevamos un buen rato al sol y ya es junio. Deberías descansar un poco.

- Estoy bien, de verdad - aseguró la peli-rosa - Es solo que no he dormido bien.

-Ya sabes, no se puede ir a fiestas y quedar para entrenar al día siguiente. Las resacas no son buenas compañeras - Afirmó el rubio sabiendo muy bien lo que decía.

- ¿Estuviese en una fiesta ayer Sakura-chan?. Yo también estuve en una. ¿Dónde estuviste? - Le preguntó casualmente Kakashi.

Sakura se tensó de pies a cabeza. El aire desapareció de sus pulmones y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Sus músculos estaban tan rígidos que podrían romperse de un solo golpe. Estúpido Naruto, ¿Por qué había tenido que sacar a relucir lo de la fiesta?. Había estado intentando borrar de su mente la pasada noche y ahora se encontraba comentando con el causante de su incertidumbre, los detalles de la velada.

- Estuve en el cumpleaños de Anko-sempai - Confesó intentando que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Que casualidad, yo también estuve en esa fiesta. Qué raro que no nos viéramos - Le dijo el ninja copia mirándola con aire divertido.

Estaba claro que Kakashi mentía, estaba segura de que la había visto por lo menos una vez, justo antes de irse de la fiesta. ¿Por qué estaría actuando así?, ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿La estaba poniendo a prueba? o ¿Simplemente se estaba burlando codificadamente de su tímida forma de actuar?. Lo único certero era que el peli-plata no actuaba nunca sin una razón, por lo que aquella situación la desconcertaba.

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo estuve sentada en una mesa alejada del bullicio durante casi toda la noche, por lo que no me fijé en la gente que había . Como la media de edad era de más de treinta años pensé que no iba a conocer a nadie - se decidió por fin a contar.

- ¿Qué pasa, que al final no aprendisteis nada de mí?. Lo primero que tienen que hacer un ninja es reconocer el terreno - La regañó disfrutando del momento.

- Lo mismo digo. Si yo no te vi a ti, tú podías haberme visto a mí - Se justificó la peli-rosa.

- Touché - dijo mientras sonreía y guardaba su libro - Puede que ayer estuviera un poco distraído.

Sakura estuvo a punto de añadir algún comentario , pero eso hubiera significado reconocer que lo vio y que no quiso saludarlo, así que siguió fingiendo que no lo había visto.

- Ok, ya es suficiente, encima que llegas tarde te pones a hablar - Se desesperó Naruto - Vamos a seguir entrenando.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te pateemos el trasero? - Le retó el peli-plata - Por mí cuando queráis - Añadió mientras se colocaba en su parte del campo.

Comenzaron el entrenamiento. Naruto, Yamato y Sai debían arrebatarles el cascabel que Kakashi y Sakura portaban. Era un juego simple al que llevaban ya muchos años jugando. De todos los ejercicios que practicaban para entrenarse, ese era el que más les gustaba a todos. Estaba permitido cualquier truco, siempre que no fuera mortal. Solo había otra única regla, que aunque se aplicaba a todos, estaba básicamente dirigida a Naruto. El número máximo de copias permitidas era de cuatro.

Llevaban un par de horas entrenando y el calor apretaba. Los chalecos jonin habían volado y Sai y Naruto luchaban sin camiseta. Todos sudaban a mares y se encontraban bastante exhaustos. Los cascabeles todavía estaban en posesión de sus dueños originales y pese a las quejas de Naruto, los demás decidieron descansar, tenían tiempo de continuar más tarde.

Sakura estaba agotada. Se dejó caer de golpe en el suelo bajo la reconfortante sombra de un gran roble. Sai y Naruto se derrumbaron a su lado y Yamato se fabricó una silla de madera y se sentó junto a ellos. Todos sacaron su comida y se dispusieron a devorarla, todos menos Kakashi, que todavía seguía de pié al sol.

Sakura lo observó. Su pelo plateado brillaba debido al sudor, la camiseta pegada al cuerpo revelando sus marcados músculos, sus largas y esbeltas piernas… por un momento deseó poder tocarlo.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Sakura?, ¿Estás enferma? Es tu ex -maestro, deja ya de mirarlo - Se regañó interiormente, pero su mirada se quedó fija en su objetivo. De repente, sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, el peli-plata se quitó la camiseta, se la acercó a la nariz para olerla y la aparto inmediatamente haciendo lo que ella intuía que era una mueca de asco tras la máscara.

Aquella visión le fascinó. Todos los definidos músculos al descubierto, las cientos de cicatrices que adornaban su torso, el brillo que desprendía el sudor escurriendo por su espalda.

- Quién fuera una gota de sudor ahora mismo - Anheló en silencio - Pero que digo. Deja de mirarlo ya. Y de paso deja también de salir tanto con Ino - Se aconsejó - No te hace ningún bien.

No lo podía evitar, estaba hipnotizada por aquella imagen. La perfección del cuerpo humano se encontraba ante ella y como buena médico, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estudiarlo, simplemente lo admiraría como si fuera un ejemplar anónimo.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Me estás escuchando? - Se quejó Naruto mirándola a la cara y agarrándola del brazo - ¿Que es lo que miras tan detenidamente?

- Nada, solo estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos - Mintió sintiendo como un repentino rubor se apoderaba de su cara.

- Púes yo creo que estabas mirando a Kakashi-sensei - Apuntó Sai.

- Eso no es verdad. Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí - Negó rotundamente.

- ¿Por qué te pones así?, solo era un comentario - Se quejó el pálido shinobi ante lo que categorizaba como reacción exagerada a su afirmación.

- Tú no haces solo comentarios - Arremetió la kunoichi sintiéndose acorralada.

- Vosotros dos, ya vale - Les regañó el rubio

- A empezado él - Acusó la peli-rosa apuntando con su dedo índice a Sai.

- Yo no he dicho nada malo, solo la verdad - Se defendió el artista.

- Te repito que no estaba mirando a Kakashi-sensei - Le gritó la chica más alto de lo que pretendía.

De repente, Yamato que había estado dormitando en su silla y Kakashi, miraron hacia ella. Sakura sintió como de golpe, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su rostro haciendo que su cara pareciera una cereza madura. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, por lo que optó por la salida más fácil, huyó. Se levantó de un salto y sin atreverse a mirarles a la cara se inventó una excusa.

- Tengo que irme, se me había olvidado que había quedado con Ino - Mintió mal disimulando su nerviosismo.

- Espera, Sakura - Le gritó el rubio cuando vio como peli-rosa se alejaba de ellos - Todavía tienes el cascabel - Le informó.

- Perdona - Se disculpó la chica parando en seco - Toma, cógelo - Le dijo mientras arrojaba el cascabel en su dirección.

Tras esto, Sakura se alejó de sus compañeros totalmente aturdida y avergonzada. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?, no podía entender por qué de repente Kakashi se había vuelto tan atrayente para ella. Se había instalado en su mente y no conseguía hacer que desapareciera de sus pensamientos.

Pero lo peor de todo era, que estaba tan ensimismada que se había vuelto descuidada y sus ex-compañeros de equipo la habían pillado in fraganti mirando a su ex-maestro. ¿Cómo iba a poder volver a mirarlos a la cara?, era tan humillante. ¿Cómo oír unas palabras habían hecho que cambiara tanto su forma de verlo?, era frustrante.

Su cerebro intentaba inventar una excusa creíble para justificar el hecho de que estaba mirando al peli-plata, procesando cientos de pretextos por minuto para mantener su mente ocupada y no poder pensar en la pregunta que más le aterraba ¿Se habría enterado Kakashi de la discusión que habían tenido?, ¿Qué pensaría de ella?, ¿Qué era otra simple niñata que se sentía atraída por él, pero como era su ex-alumna si se había dignado a mirarla como a una mujer?. Tampoco podía culparle, hasta el día anterior ella solo había sentido curiosidad por ver el rostro de su ex-maestro, ahora sentía cierta necesidad de hacerlo.

Por supuesto, el encuentro con Ino había sido una excusa, la última persona a la que le apetecía ver en esos momentos era a su rubia amiga, en su estado sería capaz de sacarle hasta los más escabrosos detalles del sueño de la noche pasada, por lo que se dirigió directamente hacia su casa para empaquetar sus cosas y auto-desterrase a una recóndita montaña donde viviría como una ermitaña. Al menos ese era el plan cuando huyó del campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

Hola a todos otra vez, aquí os dejo otro capítulo de esta historia donde Sakura va a tener más de un quebradero de cabeza.

Me he permitido actualizar este porque ya subí el otro capítulo de "El asunto", y como lo tenía a medias lo terminé enseguida. Que dificil es compaginar dos historias, menos mal que la otra ya se está acabando jeje.

Prometo no dejarla colgada, pero tened paciencia por favor ;)

Un saludo y gracias por leer, es un placer recibir vuestros comentarios.


	3. Cúmulo de circunstancias

**Malos pensamientos**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**C03 Cúmulo de circunstancias.**

Había pasado más de una semana desde el desafortunado incidente que tuvo lugar durante el entrenamiento semanal con su antiguo equipo y de alguna manera, se las había arreglado para no tener que encontrarse con ninguno de ellos en todo ese tiempo. Había trabajado como una autómata en el hospital hasta quedar exhausta, aceptando turnos dobles e incluso triples para no tener ni un minuto libre. Lo había hecho no solo para no ver a nadie, sino también para no permitirse el lujo de pensar en nada que no fuera el trabajo, aunque hay que decir, que no siempre lo había conseguido. Había despertado en varias ocasiones tiritando y bañada en un sudor frío, nada que ver con la temperatura alcanzada en sus sueños, en la que para su desgracia, no hacía más que ver la imagen de cierto peli-plata acariciándola sin tregua y besándola tan apasionadamente que hubiera sido capaz de hacer latir el inexistente corazón del hombre de hojalata. Pese a todo, se sentía afortunada al haber conseguido evitar cualquier contacto con ellos. El día de su entrenamiento semanal había fingido estar enferma, hecho que no ocurría desde al menos dos años atrás, pero al ser ella médico, ninguno de sus compañeros se había atrevido a refutar. Y ahora, después de tanto esfuerzo, se encontraba atrapada en una especie de minúsculo armario junto a Naruto y su ex -maestro. La vida era tan injusta…

Todavía recordaba como casi sufre una apoplejía al entrar en el despacho de la Hokage y toparse de bruces con Naruto y Kakashi. Había estado rezando durante todo el camino, rogando por que la Quinta no le mandara en una misión con ninguno de los antiguos componentes del equipo siete, pero al parecer, sus súplicas no habían sido escuchadas. ¿Le caía tan mal a Kami-Sama? o ¿es que sufría de sordera selectiva?. Dada su proyección, ella se decantaba más bien por lo primero.

Las manos ya le sudaban antes de entrar, lo había notado al agarrar la manilla de la puerta. Abrió la puerta con decisión, la misma que se quedó enredada entre unos conocidos cabellos plateados.

Un repentino dolor se instaló en su cabeza, acompañado de un leve mareo y la sensación de no poder enfocar la visión más allá del color plata. Oyó en la lejanía la inconfundible voz de su maestra saludarla y como acto seguido, en lo que parecía más un rumor que una orden, le pedía que se acercara a ellos para ponerle al día de la que sería su misión.

- Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Te encuentras bien?. No tienes buena cara - Preguntó Tsunade ante la repentina parálisis de su alumna.

- Sí Shishou, solo estoy un poco cansada - Consiguió articular después de un gran esfuerzo.

Trató de andar hacia ellos, pero un súbito entumecimiento de sus extremidades se lo impidió.

- ¿Vas a acercarte a nosotros o piensas quedarte ahí el resto del tiempo? - La instó la Godaime sin muchos miramientos.

- Lo siento Shishou, es que he estado haciendo varios turnos dobles y casi no he dormido en varios días - Se disculpó ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos shinobis de la sala.

Sentía sus ojos clavándose en ella como espinas, dos intensas miradas que encendieron su rubor como una mecha. Una afable y azulada con evidente preocupación, otra profunda y oscura con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Después de respirar hondo y echar mano a todo su autocontrol, consiguió avanzar unos pasos, los justos para colocarse a la altura de sus compañeros.

- Hola Sakura-chan, hace mucho tiempo que no te dejas ver - Saludó alegremente el rubio más como una fórmula que siendo consciente de la veracidad que escondían sus palabras.

- Cuanto tiempo Sakura - Saludó también Kakashi con su acostumbrado tono neutro que no revelaba ningún tipo de emoción.

Eso exasperó a la peli-rosa. Siempre había creído que su ex -maestro era una especie de máquina programado para luchar. Fuerte, rápido, decidido, inteligente… alguien que vivía únicamente para el trabajo, pero después de la noche del cumpleaños de Anko, esa visión que tenía de él se había hecho añicos y ahora se encontraba delante de él, preguntándose si últimamente habría pasado la noche con alguna chica. Su respuesta mental fue que sí. Se odiaba a sí misma por no ser capaz de ignorarlo, de olvidarse de esa parte de él, de seguir viéndolo como el asexual maestro de su infancia, ese que nunca mostraba ningún tipo de emoción fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias.

Escuchó sin prestar mucha atención todo lo que su maestra les explicó acerca de la misión y en cuanto ésta acabó su exposición y los despidió, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la puerta para desaparecer lo antes posible sin apenas pronunciar más palabras que las necesarias para dar una vaga excusa sobre lo ocupada que estaba.

Al día siguiente se presentó en el sitio acordado y después de esperar durante más de hora y media al mismo de siempre, se pusieron en marcha. La misión era bastante sencilla, era un encargo de la esposa del señor feudal del país de la niebla. Quería saber si alguna de las amantes de su esposo era una kunoichi contratada para acabar con la vida de su marido. Al parecer, había llegado a sus oídos que un antiguo enemigo de su esposo quería matarlo y conociéndolo sabía que la manera más fácil de acercarse a él era colarse bajo sus sábanas. Lo curioso era que a la señora no le molestaba en absoluto las infidelidades de su esposo, al contrario, según ella esta era la mejor forma de que la dejara en paz dado el carácter fogoso de su marido, sin embargo, para mayor discreción, en vez de recurrir a sus propios ninjas había estimado oportuno contratarlos a ellos. Entrarían en palacio bajo la apariencia de sirvientes, cortesía de la señora del castillo, de forma que pudieran investigar sin despertar sospechas. Naruto como pinche de cocina, Kakashi como personal de mantenimiento y ella como doncella.

Después de discutir acerca de cuál sería el papel de cada uno, distribuirse las diferentes zonas del palacio a inspeccionar y de repartirse al resto del personal a quién deberían sondear, se pasaron el resto del camino recordando anécdotas de sus anteriores misiones. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no les asignaban una misión juntos, y pese al rechazo inicial que había sentido la kunoichi al descubrir quienes iban a ser sus compañeros, enseguida se volvió a impregnar de esa esencia que siempre había desprendido el equipo 7: amistad, compañerismo y afecto. El cóctel que siempre les había mantenido unidos. ¡Qué tonta había sido al pensar que las cosas habían cambiado!, todo seguía igual que siempre, pensó ingenuamente en esos momentos, pero ahora, encontrándose como se encontraba emparedada entre Naruto y Kakashi en un estrecho habitáculo, su cerebro le recriminaba el haber sido tan incauta. ¿Cómo habían acabado así? se preguntaba aun sabiendo la respuesta. Muy fácil, todo gracias a la estupidez innata y desbordante de su rubio amigo. ¿Es que en todos estos años no había aprendido nada a cerca de él?. Al parecer la respuesta era No.

Llevaban apenas 3 días en el palacio del señor feudal, cada uno representando el papel que le había tocado sin mayor incidencia. Habían estado indagando y habían descubierto que el señor tenía más amantes de las que habían supuesto. De momento habían localizado a 5, aunque la cifra que se rumoreaba era mayor que el doble, por lo visto era verdad eso de que el amo del castillo era, en palabras de Kakashi, sumamente pasional, aunque el término que le había venido a la cabeza a Sakura era el de salido.

Sakura andaba tras la pista de la sexta. Se murmuraba que una de las doncellas del servicio solía remolonear a la hora de aviar la habitación del Señor, que tardaba más de la cuenta y que siempre volvía muy acalorada, por lo que había decidido que ese día la encargada de recoger dicho cuarto sería ella. Se hallaba ya en la habitación esperando la llegada del Señor y preparada para interpretar su papel.

Por su parte, Kakashi había estado escuchando habladurías sobre unos pasadizos secretos que conectaban varias habitaciones del palacio entre sí, siendo una de ellas la del Señor. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si esto era verdad, o al menos, si alguien lo sabía, era extremadamente discreto como para ir pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos, así que decidido a averiguar que tenía de cierto ese rumor, se dirigió a los aposentos de Señor feudal.

Cuando Sakura oyó pasos en el pasillo, se armó de valor y se dispuso a dar lo mejor de sí. No estaba muy acostumbrada a este tipo de misiones, pero pensó que si Ino lo hacía, ella no iba a ser menos. Tenía la intención de seducir al señor feudal para sacarle información y como era especialista en genjutsus, no tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera obligar a hacer, simplemente le implantaría un falso recuerdo de un encuentro subidito de tono y listo. Además, podía echar mano de alguno de sus últimos sueños que la atormentaban, esos tan candentes que le sacaban los colores cuando se acordaba de ellos en los momentos más inoportunos. De algo tenían que servir, no solo para que Naruto le preguntara constantemente si tenía sofocos premenopausicos, ¡como si él supiera que era eso!.

Llevaba el ridículo uniforme de doncella francesa que era obligatorio al que había decidido darle un toque más picante complementándolo con unas medias con liguero. Se colocó frente a la puerta, inclinada hacia delante como si estuviera haciendo la cama, siendo muy consciente de que el gesto le subía la escasa falda hasta prácticamente enseñar los cachetes de su firme y bien definido trasero. De algo tenía que servir pasarse el día entrenando.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, esperó los segundos necesarios antes de girarse para asegurarse de que el recién llegado había visto bien la mercancía y trató de fingir una expresión de sorpresa creíble. La mueca le salió perfecta, puesto que la persona que se encontraba en la entrada no se parecía en nada al obeso e insulso señor feudal. En su lugar, se encontró con un ninja copia al que por poco se le escapan los ojos de las órbitas.

- Kakashi!, no era a ti al que esperaba - Trató de justificarse mientras intentaba estirar el largo del vestido todo lo que daba de sí.

-Eso espero, si no estaría en un serio problema - Consiguió articular después de sobreponerse a la sorpresa inicial.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó extrañada ante su respuesta.

- Olvídalo, tonterías de un viejo iluso.

- De todas formas, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Oí algo acerca de unos pasadizos secretos que conducían a esta habitación y quise comprobar si tenían algo de cierto. Y ¿Tú?

- Pensé que la forma más rápida de averiguar el número exacto de amantes que tiene el señor feudal era preguntárselo personalmente.

- Y ¿Era necesario vestirse así o lo has hecho por pura diversión? - Preguntó un tanto escéptico.

- Es la única manera de acercarme lo suficiente a él como para atraparlo bajo un genjutsu - Replicó la chica un poco molesta por el comentario.

- Está claro que el pobre no hubiera tenido escapatoria - Agregó mirándola de arriba abajo - Es una lástima que no vaya a venir.

- ¿Cómo que no va a venir?. Tiene que estar a punto de llegar. Me han dicho que todos los miércoles a estas horas se encuentra con una de sus amantes aquí y me las he arreglado para que la otra chica no venga y que me encuentre a mí en su lugar.

- Siento decirte que te han informado mal. Ahora mismo disfrutando de un almuerzo temprano para ir después a cazar, y me temo que no es el tipo de caza que tú estabas esperando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿El qué?, ¿Qué no va a venir o que no es el tipo de caza que esperabas? - Preguntó divertido.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. La verdad es que la situación no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

- Se que no va a venir porque esta mañana me han mandado preparar los caballos y las armas. Además, antes de subir aquí a investigar, para asegurarme de que nadie me iba a molestar, me he asomado al comedor y lo he visto comiendo ya vestido con el traje de montar.

- Mierda, por eso a Meiko no le ha importado cambiarme el turno, seguro que ella ya lo sabía

- Menos mal que por lo menos he subido yo, al menos así alguien ha podido disfrutar de esa sugerente indumentaria que llevas - Volvió a azuzarla mientras dejaba intuir una socarrona sonrisa ladeada tras la máscara - Es una pena que Naruto no esté aquí.

Sakura enrojeció de pies a cabeza. Por si no era suficiente con los desconcertantes sueños que últimamente estaba teniendo, los insinuantes comentarios de Kakashi no la estaban ayudando en absoluto.

- ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? - Se quejó indignada - Y te advierto que como se te ocurra decir una palabra de esto a Naruto, no volverás a dormir tranquilo en el tiempo que te queda, porque puede que sea la semana que viene o puede que sea dentro de un año, pero te aseguro que quemaré toda tu preciada colección de Icha Icha al completo - Le amenazó con una siniestra sonrisa que daba a entender al peli-palta que hablaba completamente en serio.

Kakashi palideció al momento. Conocía de sobra a su ex - alumna como para saber que no bromeaba. Ella solía ser una persona dulce y cariñosa , pero como le hicieses algo que considerara una ofensa personal, podía volverse sumamente vengativa.

- Bueno, bueno, tampoco hay porqué ponerse así. Solo era una broma - Reculó el ninja copia - Nadie tiene porqué enterarse de todos los detalles de la misión y mucho menos Naruto.

- Eso me gusta más- Contestó triunfante la peli-rosa - No hay como recordarle a la gente cuáles son sus prioridades.

Todavía se encontraban discutiendo cuando escucharon como unos rápidos pasos se acercaban a la habitación.

-¿Quién puede ser? Has dicho que el señor feudal no iba a subir y esos pasos suenan demasiado rápidos como para que sean suyos - Comentó la chica.

- ¡No puede ser!. Es tan evidente. Es como un elefante en una cacharrería - Se exasperó el ninja copia echándose la mano a la cara - No creo que este muchacho sea muy consciente de lo que significa una misión encubierta, puedo sentir su chakra claramente acercarse hacia nosotros.

- Sí, yo también lo percibo. No sé cómo puede ser tan descuidado - Comentó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Diez segundos más tarde una rubia cabellera irrumpía como una exhalación en la sala.

- Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - Se sorprendió el chico.

- Lo mismo te podríamos preguntar a ti - Contestó la kunoichi.

- Hay que esconderse, el señor feudal va a entrar de un momento a otro.

- ¿Cómo que va a entrar de un momento a otro? si se iba a ir de caza - Le contradijo la chica.

- Eso era antes de que le echara un potente afrodisiaco en la comida. Ahora está a punto de subir con una de sus supuestas amantes. Yo he venido corriendo para averiguar de quién se trata.

- Y dime, genio, ¿Dónde pretendías esconderte? - Le preguntó la chica invitando con su mano a que recorriera la estancia con la vista - Aquí no hay ningún sitio donde ocultarse y mucho menos siendo tres.

- No sabía que también ibais a estar aquí - Se justificó recorriendo con la mirada toda la habitación sin descubrir ni un solo sitio suficientemente amplio para que todos pudieran caber.

No había hueco debajo de la cama, no había terraza, solo un gran ventanal que daba a la calle, pero al encontrarse en un cuarto piso, descartó la idea de saltar. Tras las cortinas tampoco se podía y por mucho que buscaba, no veía ningún armario.

- Está a punto de entrar, como nos encuentre a los tres aquí no va a haber escusa creíble que podamos contarle - Se lamentó la peli-rosa.

- Aquí parece que hay un compartimento - Señaló Kakashi desactivando el sharingan que le había permitido captar el imperceptible contorno de una puerta oculta en la pared - Rápido, entremos - Les instó después de abrirlo y colarse dentro.

El lugar no tenía más de un metro de largo por medio de ancho y parecía como si hiciera años que nadie lo limpiara.

- ¿Qué se supone que es este sitio? - Preguntó el rubio.

- No tengo ni idea, será parte de algún antiguo pasadizo. Parece como si en algún momento alguno de los antiguos inquilinos hubiera decidido tapiarlo.

- Ay, Naruto, me estás pisando

- Es que no tengo sitio.

- Lo dices como si yo estuviera ocupándolo todo.

- Pues hombre… si no tuvieras ese culo tan gordo…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Sakura comenzó a retorcerle el brazo con saña.

- Te prometo que cuando salgamos de aquí vas a morir.

- Ayyy me estás haciendo daño - gimoteó el rubio.

- Vosotros dos, callaros de una vez. Están a punto de entrar y estáis haciendo mucho ruido. Si seguís así nos van a descubrir.

Oyeron como la puerta de la habitación se abría y como la grotesca voz del señor feudal acompañada de una inconfundible risita de mujer llenaban el silencio.

* * *

Bueno, pues después de una larga ausencia ya estoy de vuelta (en este fic me refiero).

Prometo no abandonarlo como hasta ahora, pero quería acabar "El asunto" antes de meterme de lleno en este. Tenía intención de hacerlo cortito, pero me he puesto esta tarde a sintetizar un índice con los capítulos y a tratar de desarrollar un poco la trama de cada uno de ellos y han ido surgiendo una serie de ideas que me han gustado bastante, así que creo que al final se alargará un poco más de lo que tenía pensado. Eso sí, intentaré que los capítulos no sean muy largos, que sean más o menos como los que llevo publicados hasta ahora, pero en fin, no prometo nada, con el otro fic me fui emocionando y cada vez me salían capítulos más largos.

Bueno pues lo dicho, intentaré actualizar cada semana (2 semanas a lo sumo) y espero que os guste.

Porfa please, dejadme vuestras opiniones, ya sabéis que son muy importantes para mí.

Bye bye


End file.
